Deficiency
by ocju
Summary: Awalnya mereka saling mengungkit kekurangan pasangan masing-masing. Tapi salah satu dari mereka menyadari kesalahannya dan berjanji untuk mengubahnya. BNior, JJ Project ( GOT7 )


Title : Deficiency

Rating : T

Characters : Im Jaebum (JB), Park Jinyoung (Jr.), Wang Jackson

* * *

"Jam berapa acaranya dimulai?"

"Acara apa?"

"Kau jadi menikah dengan Jaebum, 'kan?"

"Aku menikah? Dengan siap—ASTAGA AKU MENINGGALKAN DELAPAN RATUS KARTU UNDANGAN DI SALON HEWAN. HARI SABTU JAM LIMA SORE. HARUS DATANG!"

Pagi hari di hari Minggu. Pagi di mana bisa kembali tidur setelah mematikan jam weker di atas meja nakas atau pagi di mana bisa tidur dengan deringan jam weker sampai matahari kembali tenggelam. Dan itu adalah aktivitas Park Jinyoung di Minggu pagi.

Sebelum ada Im Jaebum—kalau Jinyoung tidak melupakan pemuda _stoic_ yang sudah satu atap dengannya.

Jinyoung masih bisa tahan melanjutkan tidurnya dengan deringan jam weker, tapi tidak dengan suara pintu yang terus diketuk. Seperti saat ini. Suara itu akan membuatnya merasa gelisah dalam tidur tampannya. Gelisah akan menyebabkan berkeringat dan berkeringat menyebabkan hawa panas seperti direbus. Masa' pagi-pagi sudah berkeringat? Berkeringat saat tidur tampan lagi. Pokoknya, Park Jinyoung tidak suka ada orang yang mengganggu tidur tampannya dengan suara ketukan pintu.

Dengan berat hati juga batin, Jinyoung menurunkan kaki kirinya ke lantai tanpa membuka kedua matanya lalu mendiamkannya sebentar. Setelah lima menit, ia menurunkan kaki kanannya dan mendiamkannya lagi sekitar tujuh menit. Jinyoung baru berdiri sempurna di samping tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya semakin keras. Hanya berdiri dan matanya masih menutup. Dan ia benar-benar berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya setelah mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya menjadi tendangan. Hebat sekali berlari dengan mata tertutup.

"Ya?"

Masih dengan mata tertutup, akhirnya Jinyoung membuka pintu kamarnya setelah lima belas menit bertarung dulu dengan Chichi yang ekornya tidak sengaja terinjak oleh Jinyoung.

"Minggir. klienku sudah menunggu."

' _Ini suara..._ '

Jinyoung membuka matanya, "Jaebum hyung?"

Tidak ada balasan—seperti biasa.

Jinyoung terkejut melihat Jaebum di hadapannya dengan rambut basah, secangkir kopi di tangan kiri, lilitan handuk menutupi anggota tubuh bagian bawah, bertelanjang dada, tanpa kacamata dan sedang memandang Jinyoung datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Kok, seenaknya menyeduh kopi di rumah orang? Dan—AAAAAAAAAAAAAA MENGAPA KAU _TOPLESS_? APA YANG KAU—HMPH"

.

.

.

Jujur saja memiliki pasangan hidup dengan karakter seperti Im Jaebum sangat tidak bisa diterima.

Jinyoung mengeluh lagi.

Ia masih bingung kenapa bisa mencintai dan menikahi seorang pemuda jarang bicara dan jarang tersenyum ditambah mimik wajah kesal setiap hari—bentuk kedua alis Jaebum bertaut ditambah dengan tatapan tajam pemuda itu. Jadi ia simpulkan kalau Jaebum kesal setiap hari—. Dia benci itu.

Jaebum menjadi banyak bicara hanya saat bersama kliennya, saat pertemuan keluarga dan saat marah. Kalau bersama Jinyoung, Jaebum jarang bicara, jarang tersenyum dan wajahnya tidak ramah. Seperti saat ini. Lima menit yang lalu Jinyoung mendengar nada bicara Jaebum yang ramah disertai kekehan kecil. Tapi setelah pembicaraan di telepon itu selesai wajahnya kembali datar sambil melanjutkan memakai celana kain panjangnya. Jinyoung benci itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Jinyoung bertanya yang ketiga kali.

"..."

"Kopi itu dapat dari mana? Di rumahku, 'kan tidak ada kopi. Toko juga tidak ada yang buka di hari Minggu."

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahku sepi? Ayah dan Ibu ke mana?

"..."

"Wow, Jaebum hyung, kau pakai cincin? Sejak kapan?"

"..."

Jinyoung hanya menghela napas pelan dan menunduk kecewa. Percuma saja bertanya. Ia lupa kalau Jaebum tidak akan membalas pertanyaan tidak penting darinya. Dia benci itu.

"Semalam, 'kan kita melangsungkan acara pernikahan, sayang. Jangan lupa pakai cincinmu ya. Aku minta jangan pernah kau lepaskan cincin itu di mana pun," ujar Jaebum sambil mengancingkan kancing di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tumben sekali Jaebum bicara kalimat yang panjang saat bersama Jinyoung.

Pemuda yang masih memakai piyama itu mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia baru ingat kalau semalam dirinya dan Jaebum melangsungkan acara pernikahan. Ia tertawa kecil menyadari kelemahannya dalam mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, hyung. Bukannya kita tidak satu kamar ya? Kamarmu, 'kan di sebelah kamarku harusnya kau pakai baju di kamar sendiri dong."

"..."

' _Diam lagi dia. Maunya apa, sih?_ '

"Hyung! Jawab pertany—"

Jaebum menghela napas.

Ugh. Jinyoung mendengar helaan napas putus asa dari suami _stoic_ nya itu. Gawat. Jinyoung membuat _mood_ Jaebum buruk. Tuannya Chichi itu bisa membayangkan raut wajah Jaebum yang memang dari sana sudah _badmood_ makin _badmood_ saja.

"Berangkat," pamit Jaebum singkat. Jaebum memberi kecupan singkat untuk pipi Jinyoung yang sekarang mulai bersemu. Setidaknya Jaebum tidak lupa 'ritual'nya saat mereka masih sepasang kekasih—walaupun terhalang layar ponsel—sebelum berangkat kerja dan itu cukup mengurangi rasa takut Jinyoung.

Ah, setelah acara pernikahan kedua pemuda itu selesai ayah Jaebum dan ayah Jinyoung menghadiahkan sebuah rumah untuk mereka. Ya rumah ini.

' _Oh jadi itu jawaban untuk apa yang sebenarnya Jaebum hyung lakukan di rumahku—tidak, rumah kita hahaha,_ ' ujar Jinyoung dalam hati. Ia tertawa kecil merasa malu sendiri dengan Jaebum. Anak ini sudah lupa dengan helaan napas putus asa seorang Im Jaebum.

Jinyoung langsung memasang cincin pernikahan di jari manis sebelah kanannya dan melanjutkan tidur tampannya yang sempat tertunda dengan tersenyum bahagia. Menghiraukan Jackson yang sudah meraung di pemberitahuan ponselnya.

Yah, Jinyoung bisa melanjutkan tidurnya dengan damai. Andai saja ia melihat senyum miris Jaebum sebelum pemuda itu berangkat kerja.

Untuk informasi, Park Jinyoung memiliki kemampuan mengingat yang rendah. Seorang pelupa.

* * *

Rumah tidak dikunci, ponsel tidak bawa, jam tangan tertinggal di kamar mandi, Chichi juga tertinggal di dalam rumah dan pergi dengan sandal jepit.

Jinyoung lupa kalau hari ini dia ada janji dengan Jackson untuk memberikan jadwal Jackson dua bulan ke depan. Untungnya Jinyoung tidak melupakan map berisi jadwal Jackson.

Wang Jackson adalah seorang atlet anggar terkenal di Korea Selatan dan kebetulan Jinyoung sebagai manajernya sekaligus mantan kekasih semasa sekolah menengah pertama. Sekedar informasi.

Jinyoung baru mengingatnya setelah Jackson datang pukul tujuh malam dengan marah-marah ke rumah barunya sambil menggedor pintu utama.

Awalnya, Jinyoung kira ada seorang perampok yang mau memastikan rumah kosong atau tidak dengan cara menggedor pintu. Tapi setelah Jinyoung mengintip lewat jendela dia mengenali sesosok Wang Jackson yang sedang berdiri dengan menempelkan pipinya di pintu dengan mata setengah terpejam. Jackson si pengantuk.

Tidur tampannya terganggu lagi, 'kan. Lagipula si Wang itu tahu dari mana alamat rumah baru Jinyoung. Beruntung saja Jaebum belum pulang.

Dan dari satu jam yang lalu Jinyoung di sini. Duduk di hadapan pria yang menurut Jinyoung songong juga tampan. Tapi Jaebum lebih tampan dari pria manapun. Yup, Wang Jackson, artisnya Jinyoung. Artis dengan sifat pemalas dan cuek juga tukang mengantuk. Sama dengan sifat manajernya—kecuali cuek.

"Tahu dari mana alamat rumahku?" Jinyoung mulai kesal sejak satu jam yang lalu duduk di taman tanpa mengobrol apapun dan hanya memperhatikan Jackson yang memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang digunakan sebagai tumpuan pipinya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Jinyoung semakin _badmood_. Kenapa semua orang suka sekali mengabaikan pertanyaan seorang Park Jinyoung? Ingin rasanya melemparkan map yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya ke kepala Jackson.

Seharusnya ia langsung berikan saja map itu kepada Jackson dan langsung menendang keluar pemuda merepotkan itu dari rumahnya tanpa harus pergi ke taman begini. Kalau dia tidak sedang panik tadi. Jinyoung panik saat Jackson datang ke rumahnya tiba-tiba. Kalau Jaebum pulang di saat yang bersamaan, pemuda _stoic_ itu bisa marah dan akan semakin dingin. Jinyoung hanya memikirkan harus membuat Jackson cepat pergi dari rumahnya sebelum Jaebum pulang dengan menerima ajakan Jackson ke taman.

Jinyoung menghela napas untuk yang kedelapan kali. Ia lelah melihat pemuda di sampingnya yang tidak kunjung bergerak sampai ia merasakan dingin mulai menusuk tulangnya dan mendatangkan panggilan alam.

"Aku akan mencari toilet umum. Kau sudah harus bangun saat aku kembali. Setelah itu kita rapat tentang jadwalmu."

Jinyoung sudah bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki dan ingin mengambil langkah tetapi si Wang itu menarik tangannya untuk duduk kembali. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah ada rapat kecil. Berlebihan sekali. Sudah berikan saja map itu padaku. Cepat ke toiletnya dan kita langsung pulang. Ini sudah malam, akan merepotkan kalau aku harus berhadapan dengan Jaebum. Sana." Jackson menyuruh Jinyoung pergi lalu mendorong pelan punggung Jinyoung setelah menarik map yang ada ditangan Jinyoung.

' _Kenapa tidak_ _dari tadi, sialan,_ ' rutuk Jinyoung dalam hati dan segera berlari mencari toilet umum setelah mengejek Jackson dengan menarik kedua kelopak matanya ke atas.

.

.

.

Saat mencuci tangan sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jinyoung untuk membuka aksesoris yang dipakainya. Kulit Jinyoung sensitif bila terkena aksesoris yang basah entah itu tali, kayu, perak bahkan emas sekalipun.

' _ **Aku minta jangan pernah kau lepaskan cincin itu di mana pun.**_ '

Ah, Jinyoung tiba-tiba ingat yang dikatakan Jaebum tadi pagi.

"Maaf, Jaebum-ku sayang."

Jinyoung melepas cincin itu dan meletakkannya di dekat kran air. Ia mencuci tangannya dan membasuh muka yang dirasanya kotor.

"Maaf. Apa anda sudah selesai? Apa saya sudah bisa menggunakan wastafel ini sekarang?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang di belakang Jinyoung.

Ketika Jinyoung menoleh, ternyata sudah ada lima orang yang menunggunya untuk selesai memakai wastafel. Ia langsung bergeser keluar dari garis antrean dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Jinyoung kembali ke kursi tempat Jackson menunggu. Dia melihat pemuda itu sedang membaca selembar kertas. Pemuda itu benar-benar bangun. Jinyoung pikir Jackson akan melanjutkan tidurnya di kursi itu.

Jinyoung menepuk pundak Jackson, "Aku pulang duluan ya? Jaebum hyung pasti sudah pulang. Aku takut dia akan marah kalau aku tidak ada di rumah."

"Aku antar kau pulang," ujar Jackson sambil memasukkan lembaran kertas itu ke dalam map. Ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Jinyoung dan menyusupkan jemari kirinya ke jemari Jinyoung. Merasakan kulit dingin pemuda itu.

"H-hei!—"

"Diam. Kau kedinginan."

Mereka harus menyebrang jalan karena mobil Jackson ada di seberang jalan.

Itu adalah lampu merah. Saat ini lampu merah menyala untuk kendaraan dan lampu hijau menyala untuk pejalan kaki.

Tangan Jackson masih menggenggam tangan Jinyoung saat menyebrang. Mereka tidak menyadari saat melewati sebuah mobil hitam metalik. Di dalamnya ada Im Jaebum yang melihat seorang pria yang ia tidak suka menggenggam tangan suaminya. Im Jaebum yang langsung menginjak gas begitu lampu hijau untuk kendaraan menyala. Im Jaebum yang melepas dan melempar kacamatanya ke _dashboard_. Dan Im Jaebum yang untuk pertama kalinya berteriak keras.

Jaebum yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia sudah lelah. Berteriakpun tidak ada hasilnya. Ia mengemudi dengan perasaan kacau. Tidak mempedulikan setitik air yang keluar dari sudut matanya yang tajam.

Im Jaebum...menangis?

* * *

Pemuda Im itu langsung men- _dial_ nomor ponsel Jinyoung setelah dia mengetahui kalau rumah tidak dikunci dan Jinyoung yang belum pulang. Kemarahannya bertambah. Dia ingin membentak Jinyoung kalau saja suaminya itu menjawab telepon—tidak jadi. Jaebum melihat cahaya yang berkedip dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di karpet bulu ruang keluarga. Ponsel Jinyoung yang tertinggal.

Jaebum melempar ponselnya ke sofa dan kembali berteriak. Kali ini lebih kencang.

"PARK JINYOUNG SIALAN!"

* * *

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Jaebum mengistirahatkan bokongnya di sofa, menjadikan punggung sofa sebagai penyangga kepalanya yang terasa berat, menutup matanya, menghirup napas segar dalam dan menghela napas panjang. Tenang sekali. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa melelahkan, terasa berat.

Jaebum masih menutup matanya. Tidak, dia tidak tidur. Dia masih sadar dan cukup sadar mendengar deruan mesin mobil di depan rumahnya, mendengar suara Jinyoung yang mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan 'selamat tinggal', mendengar pintu rumah yang dibuka oleh Jinyoung dan mendengar Jinyoung menyapanya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Kau sudah pulang, hyung? Sudah makan? Jangan tidur di sofa nanti lehermu bisa sakit."

Jaebum merasakan bahunya diusap lembut oleh Jinyoung. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung menepis kasar tangan Jinyoung dari bahunya.

Jinyoung terkejut. Rasa sesak di dadanya tiba-tiba. Jinyoung mencoba bertanya lembut. Ia tahu Jaebum sedang marah. "Hyung, ada apa?"

Jaebum tidak membalas pertanyaannya. Ia malah menatap Jinyoung tajam, dengan alisnya yang bertaut. Jinyoung mulai takut jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaebum yang tidak memakai kacamata walaupun tidak sedang marahpun tatapan Jaebum seperti itu. Tapi tatapannya kali ini berbeda. Terluka dan kecewa.

"Darimana kau? Pergi tidak memberitahu dan pulang malam. Rumah juga tidak dikunci. Kau tahu banyak barang berharga di sini. Dan aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu untuk tidak jauh dari ponsel," Jaebum bersuara. Datar sekali.

Jinyoung hanya bisa menunduk dan membalas dengan suara yang kecil, "Maaf, hyung, ponselku hilang jadi aku tidak bisa mem—"

Ucapannya terputus saat Jaebum yang tiba-tiba mendorong meja dengan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah karpet berbulu untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam, ponsel Jinyoung. Ia lalu melempar ponsel itu ke sofa yang membuat Jinyoung takut setengah mati.

"Itu. Ponselmu ketemu."

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba untuk menatap wajah Jaebum yang datar seperti biasa. Ia mencoba bersuara untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jaebum. Jaebum akan tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Jinyoung walaupun ia sedang marah.

Jinyoung hanya gugup. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya itu dengan menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang. Ia menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Jaebum memperhatikan Jinyoung. Ia sangat teliti sampai ada sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh.

"Jinyoung, sampai sekarang kau belum memakai cincin pernikahan kita? Bukannya tadi pagi aku sudah menyuruhmu memakainya?"

DEG

' _Apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa Jaebum hyung banyak sekali omong hari ini?_ '

Jinyoung membuka matanya dan melepaskan tangan dari dadanya, melihat jari manisnya yang polos tidak ada emas berwarna putih berbentuk lingkaran yang melingkar di situ. Ia dibuat panik lagi tapi berusaha tenang—mengingat-ingat di mana cincin itu sekarang. Matanya menutup dan bibirnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu. Ia menghiraukan tatapan tajam Jaebum ke arahnya.

' _Aku tinggalkan cincinku di wastafel toilet umum. Mati aku._ '

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Jinyoung berubah menjadi merah dan tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan kalau ia sangat takut. Takut kalau Jaebum sampai tahu keberadaan cincinnya sekarang.

Jaebum mengangkat sebelah alisnya—melihat Jinyoung menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia merasa kalau suaminya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Di mana cincinmu?" tanyanya

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Cincinku tertinggal di wastafel taman dekat kota saat aku mencuci tanganku di sana. Aku melepasnya dan meletakkannya di pinggir kran. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk melepas aksesoris yang ada di tanganku kalau aku sedang cuci tangan. Kau tahu itu, 'kan, hyung? Aku lupa untuk memakainya kembali dan meninggalkannya di sana. Tolong maafkan aku, hyung. Tolong jangan marah."

Jaebum masih terdiam. Tidak ada respons darinya setelah Jinyoung menjelaskan. Ia kecewa. Kecewa dengan Jinyoung. Sangat. Ia tahu kelemahan Jinyoung dalam mengingat. Ia sangat mengerti. Tapi sampai kapan ia harus memaklumi kekurangan suaminya itu? Ia sudah lelah. Lelah karena selalu dilupakan. Mungkin ia bukan suami yang baik karena tidak bisa menerima kekurangan suaminya. Ia tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Jinyoung. Ia benci itu.

Tapi sekarang ia sudah lelah. Ia harus mengutarakan itu.

"Sampai kapan kau terus melupakanku, Jinyoung?" Jaebum bertanya. Ia menyentuh dagu Jinyoung lembut, menariknya pelan untuk menatap ke arahnya. Ia menatap mata Jinyoung yang menyorotkan kebingungan.

Jinyoung bingung dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Jaebum. _Random_ , pikirnya. Ia juga sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan itu.

' _Tapi kapan aku melupakannya?_ '

"Dulu kau bingung saat aku mengucapkan hari jadi kita yang pertama saat masih berpacaran. Kau mengira kita belum sepasang kekasih saat itu. Kau juga selalu menghilangkan barang pemberianku. Cincin hari jadi kita yang ketiga dan cincin tunangan sampai kedua orangtua kita ingin membatalkan pertunangan karena mereka mengira kalau kita berkelahi. Apa kau ingat itu semua, Jinyoung? Apa kau ingat? TIDAK. KARENA KAU SELALU MELUPAKANKU!"

Jinyoung tersentak mendengar Jaebum yang membentaknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tidak berani menatap Jaebum. Ia takut sekali. Jaebum tidak pernah semarah ini padanya. Tidak pernah sampai membentak seperti ini. Ia bingung harus jawab apa. Karena ia memang tidak ingat. Apa ia pernah menghilangkan barang-barang pemberian Jaebum? Jinyoung hanya bisa diam.

"Aku lelah, Jinyoung. Aku lelah dilupakan. Sakit sekali dilupakan oleh orang yang kau cintai. Aku mengerti kekuranganmu yang lemah dalam mengingat tapi sampai kapan aku harus mengerti itu? Aku sudah muak, Park Jinyoung."

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaebum yang sedang menatapnya dengan frustasi. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang Jaebum katakan. Lelah dilupakan katanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jinyoung yang selalu diacuhkan?

"Kau muak karena dilupakan, hyung? Kalau begitu, aku muak karena seperti menjalin hubungan dengan patung. Aku juga sudah lelah didiamkan olehmu. Sebuah hubungan perlu komunikasi. Kenapa kau bersikap dingin kepadaku sementara yang lain tidak? Apa itu memang karaktermu yang dingin? Tapi kenapa hanya kepadaku, hyung?"

Jinyoung mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa. Ia lemas setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Merasa bersalah juga dengan dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia tidak bicara seperti itu. Jaebum adalah suaminya. Pasangan hidupnya. Seharusnya Jinyoung menerima Im Jaebum apa adanya. Kelebihannya, kekurangannya, sifatnya.

Tapi Jinyoung benar-benar sedih saat Jaebum bilang lelah harus mengerti akan kekurangannya. Apa Jaebum tidak memikirkan perlakuannya terhadap dirinya selama ini? Perlakuan dinginnya kepada Jinyoung sedangkan orang lain tidak. Jinyoung tidak tahu itu termasuk kekurangan Jaebum atau bukan.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku sering melupakanmu, hyung. Kau tahu kekuranganku adalah penyakit. Penyakit dalam mengingat sesuatu. Kalau penyakitku ini bisa dihilangkan aku ingin sekali menghilangkannya. Tapi kau tahu, 'kan penyakitku tidak bisa dihilangkan? Aku mungkin egois bicara seperti ini. Kekuranganku adalah penyakit yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Sedangkan karaktermu yang dingin—"

Jaebum masih menatap Jinyoung. Pemuda _stoic_ itu tidak ada niatan untuk bicara. Ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Jinyoung. Sedikit berpikir dan mengintropeksi diri juga merasa bersalah karena membuat Jinyoung menangis. Jinyoung menghentikan ucapannya untuk menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dan mengelap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Kebiasaan Jinyoung saat menangis di sela-sela ucapannya, ia akan menghentikan ucapannya untuk menjilat bibirnya dan mengelap air mata. Jinyoung tidak pernah membiarkan isakan tangis keluar dari mulutnya.

"—kau bisa mengubah karaktermu itu, hyung," lanjut Jinyoung.

Setelahnya Jinyoung bangun dari sofa dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan Jinyoung tadi.

.

.

.

Jaebum sendiri masih bingung kenapa di dekat Jinyoung dia menjadi pria yang dingin. Sebenarnya Jaebum adalah orang yang malas bergaul dengan sosial. Pribadinya pasif. Pribadi pasif yang dituntut untuk aktif.

Ia menjadi orang yang banyak bicara kalau bersama keluarga, rekan kerja dan klien. Hanya untuk memperlihatkan kalau Jaebum dekat dengan mereka, merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Tapi ternyata itu semua adalah palsu.

Sedangkan pribadi Jinyoung adalah aktif. Orang yang memang mudah bergaul dengan sosial. Jaebum merasa di dekat Jinyoung tidak dituntut untuk aktif karena Jinyoung yang akan aktif mengajaknya berbicara. Di dekat Jinyoung membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan suaminya itu, merasa dekat, akrab dan tidak asing.

Cara Im Jaebum menunjukkan rasa kenyamanannya terhadap seseorang memang aneh.

Dan ia berpikir untuk merubah karakternya saat bersama Jinyoung.

Lalu cincin Jinyoung. Ia sangat khawatir rencananya tidak berhasil. Bagaimana kalau cin—

Lamunannya dikejutkan oleh bunyi ponselnya sendiri. Ada panggilan masuk. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati sofa untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tadi dilemparnya ke sofa.

Itu adalah Choi Youngjae.

* * *

Jinyoung sedang duduk bersila sambil memeluk bantal di dekat meja nakas. Dipakainya bantal itu untuk menutup wajahnya dan menangis. Tujuannya agar suara isakan dan raungannya tidak terdengar sampai ke luar kamar.

Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Jaebum di ruang keluarga. Di luar hening sekali hanya terdengar suara tumpahan air hujan. Tadinya ia berpikir Jaebum akan membanting barang-barang di dekatnya atau mendengar teriakan marah suaminya itu. Dan Jaebum juga tidak mencegahnya ke kamar atau menyusulnya ke kamar untuk meminta maaf—itu adalah tujuan Jinyoung meninggalkan Jaebum di ruang keluarga. Tapi ternyata hening.

Setelahnya ia mendengar pintu yang di buka. Bukan pintu kamar melainkan pintu utama. _Ada tamu?_ Pikirnya. Ia hanya berharap itu bukan orangtua mereka yang berkunjung. Jinyoung sudah berhenti menangis dan mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal untuk menajamkan pendengarannya—penasaran dengan obrolan Jaebum dengan si tamu. Namun, ia tidak bisa mendengar jelas karena suara air hujan yang sangat deras.

Tiba-tiba saja knop pintu kamar bergerak, menandakan seseorang akan masuk ke dalam. Jinyoung segera menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia mendengar derap langkah kaki. Terpikir olehnya Jaebum yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut lalu—

"IM JINYOUNG!"

Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya di dalam bantal—merasa aneh dengan suara Jaebum yang memanggil namanya. Suara Jaebum yang riang. Menggelikan.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh oleh seseorang yang ia yakini adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Im Jinyoung," panggil Jaebum lagi.

Jaebum sudah melepas rengkuhannya di tubuh Jinyoung. Ia menunggu Jinyoung mengangkat wajahnya.

Saat Jinyoung mengangkat wajahnya, ia bisa melihat wajah Jinyoung yang memerah dengan mata sembab dan bibir yang—bibir Jinyoung adalah sensual menurut Jaebum dan setelah menangis bibir Jinyoung akan semakin terlihat sensual. Jaebum sebenarnya menyukai wajah Jinyoung sehabis menangis. Membuat hasratnya terdorong untuk mengecup dan menyesap cukup lama bibir merah milik suaminya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Jinyoung," katanya setelah melepas kecupan di bibir Jinyoung.

Ia membawa tubuhnya dan tubuh Jinyoung berdiri lalu memeluk Jinyoung. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jinyoung.

"Aku egois. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri yang merasa dilupakan olehmu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang selama ini diacuhkan."

Jinyoung memilih mendengarkan penjelasan Jaebum. Menunggu Jaebum bicara sampai selesai.

"Ternyata aku sadar kalau selama ini aku merasa nyaman, merasa dekat, merasa akrab dan tidak asing hanya dengan kau, Jinyoung. Caraku dalam menunjukkan rasa kenyamanan terhadap seseorang adalah dengan sifat dingin. Aku juga—"

Ucapannya terhenti saat dirasanya sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Jaebum hyung. Aku juga minta maaf atas kekuranganku," ucap Jinyoung sambil melepaskan pelukan Jaebum pelan lalu mencuri kecupan di pipi Jaebum dengan malu-malu. Menggelikan, Park Jinyoung.

Ia menatap wajah Jaebum yang tersenyum. Manis, tegas dan tulus. Senyuman tulus milik Im Jaebum yang pertama kali diperlihatkannya kepada Jinyoung.

Jaebum teringat sesuatu.

" _By the way_ ," katanya sambil merogoh kantong sebelah kiri celana kainnya. "Tadi Youngjae datang untuk mengembalikan ini," lanjutnya sambil memasangkan cincin di jari manis sebelah kanan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung memperhatikan cincin itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Cincin pernikahannya yang tertinggal di wastafel taman kota kenapa bisa Youngjae yang mengembalikan? Youngjae tahu dari mana kalau cincin ini milik Jinyoung? Jinyoung yakin saat hari pernikahannya dengan Jaebum ia tidak melihat kehadiran Youngjae di sana.

Jaebum yang mengerti ekspresi Jinyoung langsung melepas lagi cincin itu dari jari manis Jinyoung.

"Kau lihat tulisan yang terukir di sini?" Jaebum bertanya kepada Jinyoung dengan menunjukkan tulisan yang terukir di bawah bagian dalam cincin itu.

Jinyoung menyipitkan matanya untuk menatap lekat tulisan itu. Itu adalah sebuah angka. "Jaebum hyung, nomor ponselmu kenapa terukir di sini? Apa cincin milikmu juga terukir nomor ponselku?" tanya Jinyoung. Ia sangat mengingat nomor ponsel suaminya karena ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menghafalnya.

Jaebum tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jinyoung. Lagi. Tawa Jaebum yang pertama kali Jinyoung lihat.

"Rencanaku berhasil, Jinyoung," katanya dengan bangga.

"Maksudmu?"

Jaebum membawa Jinyoung untuk duduk di atas kasur dan melipat kedua kakinya. Hal baru yang Jinyoung ketahui tentang Jaebum. Jaebum harus memiliki posisi yang nyaman saat bercerita.

"Saat aku memesan cincin pernikahan kita, aku pesan agar cincin untukmu terukir nomor ponselku. Aku belajar dari kejadian yang dulu kita alami—kau menghilangkan cincin pemberianku. Setidaknya walaupun cincin itu hilang pasti ada orang yang menemukannya. Si penemu akan meneliti cincin itu dan kalau ia menemukan angka yang terukir di bawah bagian dalamnya, ia akan langsung menelponku dan cincin itu kembali lagi. Ternyata kekhawatiranku terjadi dan rencanaku berhasil dengan Youngjae yang mengembalikan cincin ini. Bagaimana? Aku pintar, 'kan?"

Jaebum menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Demi tuhan. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Im Jaebum keluarkan dan jangan lupakan senyuman lebar Jaebum yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi, menutup acara berceritanya.

 **The End.**

* * *

Sebenernya cuma pengen ngasih tau masalah ukiran nope JB di cincin itu doang hahahahahaaha .g

Summary, alur cerita sama genre samsek ga nyambung sebenernya. Jadi maklumi ;)

Ditunggu reviewnyaa ;)


End file.
